


Flee

by adern, misako93 (adern)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, arthur thinks too much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adern/pseuds/adern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adern/pseuds/misako93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Eames la mattina dopo si sveglia, in casa ci sono solo del caffè e la cravatta di Arthur. Lui no. Lui fugge sempre via.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee

Arthur si alzò senza far rumore e cominciò a preparare il caffè. Nella cucina già si diffondeva il chiarore dell'alba, e lui non avrebbe dovuto essere ancora lì. Aveva già perso troppo tempo alla ricerca della sua camicia. Si infilò di nuovo in camera per cercare il resto dei suoi vestiti, ma la stanza era buia e non riuscì a trovare la sua cravatta. Si sentiva già fortunato per aver recuperato i calzini e per non aver perso il suo preziosissimo dado, ma gli scocciava tantissimo aver perso quella cravatta, era una delle sue preferite. Non riusciva a ricordare il momento in cui se l'era tolta (era davvero così sbronzo?), ma era piuttosto sicuro che fosse ancora nella casa. In caso contrario, sapeva già di chi era la testa che sarebbe caduta. Comunque, non poteva attardarsi ancora, e il malditesta lo stava uccidendo. Di questo passo non avrebbe avuto neanche il tempo di sistemarsi i capelli. Il caffè era pronto. Lo versò voltandosi a guardarsi le spalle a ogni minimo rumore. Si scottò la lingua con il caffè bollente, ma non importava; il sapore amaro lo faceva già sentire più sveglio, più Arthur. Lasciò la tazza nel lavandino già ingombro di stoviglie, raccolse la sua ventiquattrore e uscì senza dare neanche un'altra occhiata indietro.

 

Nella camera ancora immersa nell'oscurità, Eames si stava prendendo il suo tempo per alzarsi, percependo già il vuoto nella casa. Era sveglio da qualche ora, ma sapeva che Arthur non lo avrebbe voluto tra i piedi mentre si affrettava a cancellare la sua presenza dall'appartamento di Eames. In un certo senso lo rilassava sentire i rumori soffocati dell'uomo che si faceva in quattro per sparire nel minor tempo possibile.  
In realtà era una cosa che Eames non sopportava, e che lo metteva di pessimo umore, ma siccome non poteva farci niente cercava almeno di vederla positivamente.  
L'unica cosa che rimaneva di Arthur la mattina era il suo profumo sul cuscino, e il caffè fumante in cucina. Anche quella mattina non fece eccezione. Eames si versò una tazza di caffè, immaginando il compagno che pochi minuti prima aveva fatto lo stesso, impeccabile come sempre nel suo completo.  
Sospirò. Si chiese se Arthur avrebbe mai smesso di fuggire. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se per una volta lo avesse trovato seduto al tavolo della sua cucina, magari affondato in una delle sue numerose vestaglie che si sarebbe preso la libertà di pescare dal suo armadio, mentre lo aspettava leggendo il giornale e sorseggiando il caffè. Un tantino convenzionale, forse, ma Eames da buon inglese trovava rilassanti le vecchie convenzioni. Sbuffò. Pura utopia.  
Finì di bere il suo caffè, e cominciò a entrare nell'ottica di una nuova giornata di lavoro. Se ricordava bene la telefonata di Cobb e il dossier che Arthur gli aveva mandato via mail, sarebbe stata una giornataccia, e gli sarebbe pure toccato sorbirsi Arthur nella sua versione più professionale e spocchiosa.  
Fece per mettere la tazza nel lavandino, ma una macchia di colore sul pavimento catturò la sua attenzione. Appoggiate le stoviglie sul ripiano, si chinò incuriosito a indagare e, quando capì cos'era, un sorriso idiota gli affiorò sulle labbra.  
Era una cravatta di seta. Non una cravatta qualunque, però. Eames ne aveva sciolto il nodo così tante volte (l'ultima volta era stata la sera prima, in effetti, ricordò con piacere) che avrebbe potuto riconoscerla anche solo toccandola.  
La cravatta preferita di Arthur.

 

Arthur aveva difficoltà a concentrarsi quella mattina. A parte il fatto che aveva ancora malditesta (quel maledetto deficiente doveva proprio invitarlo a bere qualcosa la sera prima di un lavoro?), gli dava fastidio essere senza cravatta. Era perfettamente consapevole che far dipendere il suo pessimo umore dalla perdita di una cravatta era una scusa bella e buona, ma per ora poteva andare. Comunque, non era un buon motivo per farsi trovare da Cobb con tutta quella merdaccia cartacea sparsa sulla scrivania, quindi continuò a mettere a posto.  
Aveva appena finito di mettere in ordine l'ultima copia del dossier (che etichettò “Forger” con una punta di rabbia) quando arrivò Ariadne. La ragazza era radiosa e sprizzava buon umore da tutti i pori; aveva portato a termine da pochi giorni il suo primo lavoro per conto suo e apparentemente si era concluso brillantemente, perciò era piuttosto esultata dal recente successo personale. Arthur lo sapeva perché sapere le cose era il suo lavoro, quindi Ariadne non si stupì per niente quando il Point man le chiese come era andato il lavoro di Dublino.  
Ariadne aveva quasi finito di raccontargli il suo entusiastico e accurato resoconto del lavoro quando finalmente Cobb ed Eames si degnarono di arrivare (con qualcosa come un'ora e mezzo di ritardo) impegnati in una discussione piuttosto animata su Carl Hoffmann, ossia il loro obiettivo.  
\- Non credo che sia una mossa saggia, Eames – stava dicendo Cobb quando giunsero a portata di orecchio – Voglio dire, è facile smascherare un Falsario che interpreta un parente così stretto...  
Arthur, che stava ascoltando Ariadne ormai solo per metà, represse un gemito. Sapeva di cosa stavano parlando: mentre faceva le ricerche per il dossier di Carl Hoffmann, aveva scoperto che l'unico parente stretto che gli rimaneva era un fratello a cui era molto legato, Peter Hoffmann. Ricordava di aver inserito specificatamente un fascicolo aggiuntivo su Peter nel dossier di Eames, affinché capisse che il legame tra i due fratelli era troppo stretto per riuscire a falsificarlo perfettamente senza incorrere nei sospetti dell'obiettivo. Ma figuriamoci se l'imbecille ci arrivava.  
\- Cobb, perché stai ancora a preoccuparti di queste cose? Lo sai che sono il migliore sulla piazza, non mi scoprirà mai. - si pavoneggiò Eames mentre Cobb lo fissava corrucciato.  
\- Eames, non è che tu non sia bravo, il punto è che è rischioso, e...!-  
\- Non preoccuparti Cobb, lasciagli fare quello che vuole. Eventualmente sarà Eames a rimborsare di tasca sua il nostro mandante – sbottò Arthur, ormai troppo irritato per continuare a fingere di ascoltare Ariadne.  
\- Buon giorno anche a te, tesoro. - gli rispose Eames, la voce carica di affettuoso sarcasmo - Sono contento che ti sia preoccupato del mio stato di salute, ho un leggero maldischiena, ma non crucciarti, non è colpa tu-  
\- Siamo qui per lavorare, signor Eames – lo interruppe bruscamente Arthur, quasi in un ringhio.  
Si sentiva la bocca secca. Non ricordava molto della sera prima (si sarebbe stupito del contrario, con tutto quello che aveva bevuto), ma qualcosa nelle parole di Eames aveva risvegliato nella sua mente qualcosa. Qualcosa che normalmente avrebbe previsto una posizione orizzontale, eccetto che per quella volta di orizzontale non c'era proprio niente. (Quanto cazzo aveva bevuto la sera prima?)  
Dal calore che sentiva sul collo e sul viso sapeva che stava avvampando, e cercò di mascherare il fatto allentandosi la cravatta, ricordandosi solo di non averla quando arrivò al colletto con le dita, e ottenendo l'effetto contrario di enfatizzare ulteriormente il suo rossore, cosa che fece ridacchiare Eames.  
\- Come cavolo fate voi due a bisticciare già a quest'ora del mattino? - commentò Ariadne esasperata, un po' offesa per essere stata interrotta.  
\- Nel caso del caro Arthur, mia cara Ariadne, è tutto talento naturale – le rispose Eames con un sorriso.  
Arthur aprì con rabbia uno dei suoi dossier mentre Cobb nascondeva una risatina dietro il proprio, pescato dalla scrivania.  
Sarebbe stata una giornata fottutamente lunga.

 

Proprio come Eames aveva previsto, il lavoro era una schifezza. Assurdamente complicato nonostante la semplicità del piano (“le idee non sono mai semplici” ripeté automaticamente nella sua mente), e tutto perché Hoffmann era l'uomo più asociale del pianeta, e Cobb era la più testarda testa di cazzo che avesse mai incontrato. Forse dopo Arthur. Ad ogni modo, era uno spreco di tempo, per un Falsario di talento come lui. Era un lavoro che non richiedeva un minimo di fantasia: si faceva costruire ad Ariadne un bel caveau, si faceva esplodere, e si rubava l'informazione. Roba da scassinatori, proprio. Si stava ancora chiedendo perché Cobb avesse convocato tutti loro quando avrebbe potuto benissimo cavarsela da solo, forse addirittura meglio che con la squadra al completo (in realtà, mancava Yusuf. Evidentemente era stato abbastanza intelligente da fiutare la fregatura).  
Avevano finito per organizzare la solita sessione di brain-storming per raccogliere le idee, e lui, Ariadne e perfino Arthur avevano cercato di convincere Cobb a lasciare il lavoro (più perché era un'assurda rottura di palle che per altro),  o almeno ad arrangiarsi da solo e lasciare in pace loro, adducendo la scusa che sarebbero stati d'impiccio. Ma Cobb no: lui li voleva tutti accanto a sé, pronti ad aiutarlo e a rendersi utili. Che culo. E che noia mortale.  
Meno male che Eames aveva Arthur. Era una distrazione perfetta: oltretutto quel giorno era perfino leggermente più irritabile del solito, ed era uno spasso vederlo sobbalzare ogni volta che lo provocava. Bastava chiamarlo “tesoro”, fare un apprezzamento al suo profumo o un complimento qualunque per farlo scattare.  
Arrivati a mezzogiorno, Arthur aveva un aspetto decisamente stressato e stanco. Eames quasi si sentiva in colpa. Quasi.  
Cobb, che stava ancora blaterando sul piano della missione, all'improvviso si interruppe e decise che per il momento poteva lasciarli respirare. - Vi voglio qui tra un paio d'ore – precisò Cobb nel suo miglior tono da io-sono-il-capo-qui. Dopodiché infilò la porta e sparì per una delle sue solite pause-pranzo esagerate. Ariadne annunciò che sarebbe andata a progettare lo stupido caveau per levarselo dai piedi. Rimanevano solo loro due.  
Arthur era alle prese con il suo taccuino, scribacchiando come al suo solito, con aria annoiata.  
Era l'occasione perfetta. Cominciò ad avvicinarglisi alle spalle, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.  
\- E' tutto in ordine. tesoro? - gli chiese Eames da dietro, chinandosi su di lui e sussurrandogli dritto nell'orecchio.  
Arthur trasalì, ma continuò a scrivere sul suo taccuino nervosamente – Eames. Ti ho già detto di non prendermi da dietro in questo modo.  
\- Non è quello che mi hai detto ieri sera.  
Arthur smise di scrivere. Eames poté quasi vedergli i muscoli delle spalle che si contraevano sotto la giacca e la camicia. Pensò che stesse per alzarsi e tirargli un pugno, invece si limitò a dire - Lasciami in pace.  
\- Suvvia darling, perché devi essere sempre così scontroso? Non ho mica detto niente di-  
\- Ho detto lasciami in pace.  
Eames in un'altra occasione avrebbe riso, e avrebbe continuato a stuzzicarlo. Quella volta però, nella voce di Arthur c'era qualcosa di strano. Non era il solito tono scocciato e stizzito che riservava alle repliche contro le sue frecciatine.  
\- Arthur. - lo chiamò, serio. Non aveva più voglia di scherzare, né di prenderlo in giro.

 

Quando Eames lo invitava a bere qualcosa, Arthur di solito si arrabbiava. Lo rimproverava di non essere professionale, diceva che non avrebbero dovuto bere quando erano impegnati in un lavoro, che avrebbero dovuto concentrarsi esclusivamente sugli obiettivi della missione e tenere lontane dal corpo sostanze che avrebbero potuto interferire con l'azione del PASIV. Lo rimproverava con frasi brevi . Le pause erano regolate dai loro passi. E nel frattempo erano arrivati nel locale che Eames aveva scelto. Era sempre un posto elegante, non eccessivamente formale ma neanche volgare, normalmente tranquillo, con un po' di jazz in sottofondo e camerieri discreti. Si sedevano sempre al banco, comunque. Dopo averlo rimproverato un ultima volta con un tono scazzato, Arthur ordinava. Un Martini, per cominciare. Poi diventavano due. Tre. Quattro. Perdeva il conto, ed Eames chiacchierava, Arthur smetteva di ascoltarlo, mentre la sua voce si fondeva con il basso della musica. Era in quel momento che Eames lo prendeva con dolcezza per un gomito, e lo accompagnava fuori. Ridevano, mentre camminavano verso l'albergo di Eames. Quando erano a Londra, come quella volta, andavano direttamente a casa sua. Camminavano. Arthur normalmente fingeva di non ricordare altro. Si sforzava di dimenticare. Ma diventava sempre più difficile. Eames lo baciava appena prima di cercare le chiavi della camera, come se gli stesse facendo una promessa. Apriva la porta, e se lo trascinava dietro. Arthur faceva il difficile, gli borbottava dietro qualcosa, Eames versava un bicchiere di whisky a entrambi. Dopodiché andava maledettamente tutto a posto. Maledettamente meraviglioso. Arthur aveva la sensazione che fosse al posto giusto, nel momento giusto, tra le mani giuste. Poi la mattina si svegliava con un malditesta allucinante, la spossatezza della sbronza nei muscoli, l'odore di Eames sulla pelle, il fantasma del suo tocco, e tutto andava a pezzi. Nella testa gli si affollavano mille domande, un senso di disagio e disgusto alla bocca  dello stomaco, soprattutto paura. Cosa aveva fatto? Perché l'aveva fatto? Oltretutto lo aveva fatto di nuovo? Si sentiva in trappola, voleva scappare. Si vestiva in fretta, si preparava un caffè e fuggiva via. Lontano da Eames. Lontano da se stesso. Come se seppellendosi nelle scartoffie che facevano parte del suo lavoro potesse seppellire quella parte di sé che lo spaventava. Funzionava, in un certo senso. Almeno finché non rivedeva Eames.  
Se il Falsario fosse stato professionale quanto lui era un Pointman attaccato al suo lavoro, Arthur avrebbe potuto sopravvivere tranquillamente allo stress di vedere tutti i giorni una persona con cui era perfettamente consapevole di avere avuto un rapporto sessuale, sebbene non lo ricordasse nei dettagli per via della gloriosa sbronza che faceva sempre in modo di procurarsi, per il semplice motivo che stavano lavorando, e non c'era tempo per pensare a cose come relazioni e sentimenti. Avrebbe potuto felicemente fare finta di nulla, immerso nelle sue carte fino al collo. Purtroppo Eames era quello che era, e non poteva fare altro che flirtare spudoratamente tutto il tempo. Lo aveva fatto fin da quando si erano conosciuti, quando ancora non condividevano un letto almeno tre volte a settimana. Arthur non si capacitava di come avesse potuto credere che avrebbe smesso. Comunque, aveva imparato a sopportarlo. Ciò che non uccide fortifica, ripeteva. Aveva rafforzato il suo livello di sopportazione, e forte del fatto che comunque non ricordava davvero gran parte della serata per via dell'alcool (sebbene potesse immaginarla) aveva ignorato e respinto con successo tutte le battutine e le allusioni, sopportando tutti i nomignoli che gli venivano affibbiati.

Questo, fino a quel giorno. A ogni battuta di Eames si era sentito sempre peggio, mentre ricordava cose che in passato non aveva mai ricordato. Non aveva bevuto abbastanza. Era l'unica ipotesi che gli veniva in mente.  
Ogni volta sentiva calore, di una piacevolezza inspiegabile, il che bastava per renderglielo nemico, e per costringerlo ad affastellare giustificazioni confuse e contradditorie. Non si sarebbe arreso all'incomprensione.  
Poi, l'ultima cosa che aveva detto Eames gli aveva fatto gettare la spugna. Non capiva. Non c'era niente da fare. Non riusciva a respirare, stava sudando, ma d'altronde era normale, visto che la stanza era molto calda.  
Fissava il caffè nella tazza di carta. Glielo aveva portato Eames, il che se possibile peggiorava le cose. Non ne aveva ancora bevuta neanche una goccia, ma sapeva già che non c'era un grammo di zucchero.  
Nero e amarissimo, come piaceva a lui. Amaro per farlo sentire più sveglio, più Arthur.  
\- Arthur. - lo chiamò Eames, con un tono soffice. Arthur afferrò il bicchiere e bevve un sorso. Non voleva sentire.  
\- Darling, ascoltami. Credo che tu abbia avuto un attacco di-  
\- Non soffro di attacchi di panico. - scattò Arthur. Non voleva sentire la parola "panico". Lui non andava mai nel panico, non era professionale.  
\- Non c'è niente di male sai. Capita. Magari hai lavorato troppo, quei fascicoli sono di un'accuratezza maniacale. - Il tono di Eames era rassicurante, soffice e carezzevole come un dito sulla pelle. Arthur deglutì.  
\- Non è il lavoro, Eames – mormorò.  
Eames lo fissò. Arthur non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo dal suo caffè, ma sentiva gli occhi di Eames perforarlo come un proiettile sparato a distanza ravvicinata. - Cos'è, allora?  
Arthur deglutì di nuovo, e prese fiato. Stava davvero per ammettere davanti a qualcuno che anche lui era in grado di avere paura? Era qualcosa che distruggeva l'immagine che lui stesso aveva di sé, il confidarsi con qualcuno. Tuttavia, quel qualcuno era Eames.

 

Cosa cavolo avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Sapeva di avere la faccia di uno che aveva sempre la risposta pronta per questo tipo di cose, ma sfortunatamente per Eames non era così. O meglio, avrebbe potuto anche pensare qualche stronzata se si fosse trattato di rimorchiare qualche bella ragazza in un qualche pub, non sarebbe stata la prima volta, ma ora si trattava di una cosa seria. Era Arthur.  
Un Arthur che non aveva mai visto. Un Arthur con un attacco di panico. Un Arthur che gli diceva che la sera prima aveva preso un Martini di meno. Un Arthur che gli diceva che si sentiva male, perché aveva paura di quando Eames lo faceva sentire bene. Un Arthur che aveva paura, punto. Un Arthur che non aveva una risposta. Un Arthur che aveva bisogno di lui, e lui stava lì a pensare a quanto fosse impedito in situazioni del genere.  
Cosa cavolo avrebbe dovuto dirgli?  
\- Arthur, tu non… non so… è perché sono un uomo? – buttò lì. Sentiva che era una stronzata gigantesca, ma doveva pur dire qualcosa. Poteva anche essere, però. Mettendo insieme i pezzi poteva anche sembrare.  
Si chinò verso Arthur per controllare la sua reazione.  
A giudicare dalla sua espressione, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto.

 

Se Arthur non fosse stato direttamente coinvolto in quel discorso, avrebbe anche potuto apprezzare lo sforzo di Eames di elaborare le poche informazioni che aveva. Tutto sommato le sue conclusioni, a un occhio esterno sarebbero anche sembrate piuttosto precise.  Purtroppo, come si è detto, Arthur ci era dentro fino al collo, e non era incline alla comprensione. Non in quel momento, soprattutto.  
Arthur avrebbe potuto dargli ragione se avessero avuto quella conversazione più o meno ai tempi del liceo. Aveva avuto dei problemi ad accettare la sua omosessualità, all’epoca. Purtroppo per Eames, il liceo lo avevano lasciato entrambi da un bel pezzo, e Arthur si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio con il suo orientamento sessuale.  
Eames lo stava deludendo. Aveva sperato per un lungo momento, durante il quale Eames aveva riflettuto in silenzio su quello che gli era stato detto, che finalmente avesse trovato qualcuno che intuisse i suoi bisogni. A quanto pareva si sbagliava. Non sapeva se dargli un pugno o urlargli addosso che non aveva capito un cazzo come al solito, ma tanto faceva lo stesso. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene, e fanculo il lavoro. Arthur si stava incazzando, ma forse era meglio così. La rabbia era più familiare di quell’intruglio di emozioni che lo avevano fatto andare in panico.  
Non soffro di attacchi di panico. Non è professionale.  
\- Chiedo scusa, signor Eames – disse, adottando il tono che usava di solito quando parlava di questioni di lavoro – Probabilmente ho davvero lavorato troppo, sarà il caso che vada a mangiare qualcosa, chissà che un po’ di carboidrati non mi aiutino a rimettermi in forma.  
Si alzò e fece per andarsene, ma Eames lo bloccò  – Lo stai facendo di nuovo.  
Arthur strinse i denti. Aveva seriamente bisogno di starsene per i fatti suoi in quel momento, tuttavia se fosse stato scortese Eames lo avrebbe preso come un attacco personale, e avrebbe voluto non levarselo mai più di torno.  
\- Di nuovo cosa, signor Eames? – rispose, cercando di mantenere sotto controllo il ringhio di rabbia e fastidio che premeva per emergere dalla sua voce.  
\- Ti comporti come ti fa più comodo. Cambi argomento quando l’atmosfera comincia a farsi pesante. Se fosse un sogno, non esiteresti a imbottirti il cervello di piombo per sfuggirmi. - Eames non stava urlando, ma cominciava a suonare alterato. – Perché non vuoi parlarne?  
\- Non credevo avessimo qualcosa da dirci. – disse Arthur. Stava giocando sporco e lo sapeva. Fare finta di niente in quel momento avrebbe potuto fargli guadagnare un bell’occhio nero, ma piuttosto che farsi chiudere in un angolo preferiva fingere di non esserci mai finito. Quando vide Eames chiudere gli occhi e prendere fiato come per calmarsi, capì che stava succedendo qualcosa. Eames non stava cercando di metterlo alle strette, voleva seriamente che parlasse con lui.  
\- Parliamoci chiaro, Arthur. – cominciò. Lo stava fissando con una serietà imbarazzante negli occhi. – Il sesso con te è grandioso, ma capisci che non è tutto. La nostra relazione non può basarsi su due bottiglie di Martini e un caffè.  
Arthur si irrigidì. – Così adesso abbiamo una relazione.  
Eames all’inizio lo guardò come se volesse fargli molto male, ma poi sospirò e si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua.  
\- Non lo so. Ce l’abbiamo, Arthur?  
Arthur non rispose.  
Non stava facendo il difficile, stavolta. Ci stava davvero riflettendo. Il suo commento sarcastico voleva essere una provocazione per Eames, per spingerlo a dire che in effetti tutto quello che facevano era scopare di tanto in tanto, dopo una bella sbronza, per distendere i nervi. La risposta di Eames tuttavia lo fece pensare. Eames credeva che avessero una relazione. Sperava che avessero una relazione, o non avrebbe preso la pazienza a due mani per cercare di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Arthur aveva sempre creduto che fosse solo sesso, per Eames. Aveva sperato che fosse solo sesso.

 

Un altro silenzio. Eames stava seriamente cominciando ad aver paura di quei silenzi. Nella sua esperienza dell’ultima mezz’ora, a un silenzio così seguiva un’affermazione a cui non avrebbe saputo controbattere.  
Da irritato, Arthur era tornato apatico come all’inizio. Aveva lo sguardo puntato appena oltre la spalla di Eames, ed evitava accuratamente i suoi occhi.  
Non aveva idea di cosa stesse frullandogli nel cervello, ma Eames ora ne aveva abbastanza. Glielo avrebbe tirato fuori con la forza, se necessario. Stava addirittura pensando di ricorrere al PASIV, quando Arthur parlò.  
Aveva l’impressione che fosse più rivolto a se stesso che ad Eames, ma poco importava.

\- Non voglio che finisca come per Mal e Cobb. – mormorò.  
Eames si sentì stringere lo stomaco. – Oh, tesoro…  
Per quanto ne sapeva, Arthur era il primo che si era unito alla squadra di Cobb, e Mal si era aggiunta poco dopo. Arthur aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi i due amici che si innamoravano, si sposavano, avevano dei figli, sognavano e lavoravano insieme. Li aveva avuti accanto dopo la loro esperienza nel limbo, doveva aver notato come Mal fosse cambiata. Era con loro quando Mal era morta, e Cobb era dovuto fuggire dall’America.  
Sarebbe veramente dovuto essere una statua di marmo per non essere influenzato da una vicenda del genere.  
Era così ovvio che Eames si sentì stupido. Così stupido da baciarlo nel momento in cui Ariadne entrava nella stanza.

 

Arthur sapeva che erano stati visti da Ariadne –l’aveva intercettata con la coda dell’occhio mentre entrava dalla porta, diventava rossa come un papavero e senza una parola girava sui tacchi con tutte le sue carte strette al petto chiudendosi la porta alle spalle – ma onestamente non gliene importava un granché. Forse perché nelle sue priorità c’era il corpo di Eames, la sua bocca, le sue mani. Aveva quasi tentato di respingerlo, quando se lo era trovato improvvisamente addosso, ma alla fine aveva pensato che se Eames avesse cercato di spiegare a parole quello che gli stava trasmettendo con quel bacio, probabilmente Arthur si sarebbe incazzato di nuovo e basta; non è che Eames non fosse bravo con le parole, era Arthur che non era dell’umore di starlo ad ascoltare.  
Non devi preoccuparti, stupido cretino, diceva quel bacio. Ti amo, e se ti fidi di me tutto andrà bene.  
Quando si separarono, Eames sorrise.  
\- Hai un aspetto molto più rilassato ora, tesoro. Non voglio vederti più con quel faccino triste e rassegnato, ok?  
Arthur gli tirò un pugno leggero, ma sorrideva anche lui. Era ubriaco ed euforico, come quando Eames lo tirava delicatamente per un gomito mentre tornavano dal pub. Si chiese se fosse mai stato davvero sbronzo o se fosse Eames a farlo sentire così.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva e l’apparizione di Cobb sulla soglia li fece sobbalzare.  
\- Se avete finito, potremmo cominciare a lavorare sul progetto? Se sgombrate il tavolo Ariadne ha qualche idea interessante da proporre. – disse, con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
Arthur cominciò a raccogliere i suoi fascicoli con l’aiuto di Eames quasi di buon grado, del tutto dimentico di quando fosse palloso il lavoro che si apprestavano a intraprendere.  
\- Bevi qualcosa con me stasera? – gli sussurrò Eames passandogli un foglio.  
\- no, andiamo direttamente a casa tua – rispose risoluto Arthur.  Quasi rise in faccia a Eames quando vide l’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa che era comparsa sul suo volto.  
\- Non farti strane idee. Devo riprendere la mia cravatta.  
Eames rise.

 **Note** : questa è una gift!fic per [](http://sheesgotagun.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheesgotagun**](http://sheesgotagun.livejournal.com/)  e [](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/profile)[**meggie87**](http://meggie87.livejournal.com/)   <3 un grazie speciale a [](http://yuidirnt.livejournal.com/profile)[**yuidirnt**](http://yuidirnt.livejournal.com/) che mi ha sopportato nelle ultime ore di scrittura x'DDD E' stata una ragazza ponpon molto apprezzata U^U  
Sono riuscita a pubblicarla dieci secondi prima dell'inizio del 2011 \o/ quindi riesco a farla rientrare nel wordocount di FDP del 2010 \o/ onestamente, mi sento molto figa. U^U  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è abbastanza vecchia, e si vede; nonostante tutto rimane nella categoria "roba che non è il massimo ma tutto sommato si può ancora leggere". La data di pubblicazione originale è 31.12.2010


End file.
